familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Murdock, Minnesota
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 278 |population_density_km2 = 191.7 |population_density_sq_mi = 496.4 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 332 |elevation_ft = 1089 |latd = 45 |latm = 13 |lats = 26 |latNS = N |longd = 95 |longm = 23 |longs = 32 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 56271 |area_code = 320 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-44818 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0648389 |website = |footnotes = }} Murdock is a city in Swift County, Minnesota, United States. The population was 278 at the 2010 census. Murdock was surveyed and platted in 1878, and was incorporated in 1881. The city is part of the Kerhoven-Murdock-Sunburg (KMS) school district. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all of it land. U.S. Route 12 serves as a main route in the community. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 278 people, 117 households, and 74 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 131 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 95.0% White, 4.0% from other races, and 1.1% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 7.2% of the population. There were 117 households of which 32.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.9% were married couples living together, 9.4% had a female householder with no husband present, 6.0% had a male householder with no wife present, and 36.8% were non-families. 33.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 3.07. The median age in the city was 37.4 years. 27% of residents were under the age of 18; 7% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 27.8% were from 25 to 44; 28.1% were from 45 to 64; and 10.4% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.2% male and 51.8% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 303 people, 126 households, and 77 families residing in the city. The population density was 538.5 people per square mile (208.9/km²). There were 150 housing units at an average density of 266.6 per square mile (103.4/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 95.05% White, 0.66% African American, 3.96% from other races, and 0.33% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 8.25% of the population. There were 126 households out of which 32.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.2% were married couples living together, 11.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.1% were non-families. 34.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 3.15. In the city the population was spread out with 30.0% under the age of 18, 7.9% from 18 to 24, 27.1% from 25 to 44, 14.5% from 45 to 64, and 20.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 98.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.3 males. The median income for a household in the city was $28,750, and the median income for a family was $40,000. Males had a median income of $25,781 versus $16,477 for females. The per capita income for the city was $17,011. About 8.3% of families and 7.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.1% of those under the age of eighteen and 6.5% of those sixty five or over. Notable People *Andrew Falk - Congressman References Category:Cities in Minnesota Category:Cities in Swift County, Minnesota Category:Settlements established in 1878